


Accidents Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir "accidentally" reads Christa's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Christa and Ymir had been friends long enough to go over to each other’s houses uninvited. It took little effort, they lived two houses apart. Usually it was Ymir who came over, preferring Christa’s messy room cluttered with makeup, papers, and clothes to her own, always meticulously clean and empty. Unless, of course, a certain blonde spent the night. Ymir loved those nights, the next day she would find some of Christa’s belongings, like her perfume or a hairbrush, giving Ymir an excuse to go see Christa shortly after. On one occasion Christa left a shirt, which Ymir inhaled several times, it smelled _really good_.

            The girls became inseparable in second grade after Christa saved Ymir from some bullies, causing Ymir to look out for Christa from that moment on. Despite how close they were, and as much as it pained Ymir, she was determined to hide the fact she was really into Christa. What choice did she have? Christa was her only real friend, and she didn’t want to ruin that.

            On a cloudy Saturday morning, with nothing better to do, Ymir walked over to Christa’s hoping none of Christa’s other friends would be over. Christa always insisted that Ymir join those sleepovers, and Ymir often would, even though she had no interest. It didn’t help that Ymir was foolishly scared the “who do you like” question would come up in Truth or Dare.

            Luckily, there were no cars outside the house, so Ymir was relaxed when Christa’s stepmom let her in. Walking upstairs to Christa’s room, she heard the shower running, and sighed. Christa was notorious for taking ridiculously long showers. Bored, Ymir sprawled out on Christa’s messily made bed. Her eyes wandered around the ballerina pink room. On the floor, she noticed a small journal- she wouldn’t have cared about it if she didn’t happen to see her name written in it. Reaching for it, she got a greater glimpse of its content. _Oh shit, it’s her diary!_ Frantic, Ymir placed the journal back where she found it. The shower kept running.

            After a minute of debating about whether or not it was immoral to read her best friend/crush’s diary, Ymir gave in to curiosity. Flipping through the pages to find where the entry started, she blushed as she saw a single page dedicated to a juvenile heart with CHRISTA + YMIR inside it.

_Last weekend, I spent the night at Ymir’s. Nothing big happened. She kept cracking jokes about how I should date Reiner even when I told her to knock it off. Does she really think I’d be into him? I mean, yeah I like guys too but I prefer tall, sarcastic brunettes…_

_This time, I left my toothbrush at her house on purpose, so she would drop it off later like she usually does. That plan backfired. She showed up in my room, said “You might need this, dental hygiene is important,” and left. That was the whole conversation. Who does that?_

_When I talked to Sasha about it, Sasha told me I should just tell Ymir I like her. How can I do that when every time I hug her (and I try to hug her a lot) she awkwardly pats my back and says I’m too sweet and walks away? When she keeps joking about how I should date Reiner?  I know I’m her only friend and I don’t want it to get weird between us. Why can’t she just take a hint and date me already? _

            The water stopped. _Shit_! Flustered, Ymir put the journal back, but couldn’t remember what Christa had poorly tried to cover it up with. Hearing footsteps, Ymir ended up tossing it on the ground and acted aloof, just in time.

            “Ymir?” Christa squeaked, wearing nothing but a towel.

            “Hey…sorry I got here when you were in the shower.”

            “Oh, okay, I’m just going to put some clothes on and I’ll be right back.” Christa grabbed some clothes from the floor and left swiftly. Ymir sighed from relief, and began laughing to herself.

            Christa returned and Ymir got off the bed.

            “Well, I gotta go.”

            “What?” Christa asked. “You just got here!” Ymir shrugged.

            “I’ve got stuff to do.”

            “Yeah, right.”

            “Later!” she smirked as she left a blushing and fuming Christa.

            That night Ymir came over for a second time, feeling both confident and humble. Christa opened the door, and Ymir asked her out.

…

If Christa found Ymir’s diary:

_Christa is so cute god it should be illegal._

_Do she got a booty? She doooo._

_Christa is the best. Christa Christa Christa._

_I want to fuck Christa._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first post on here, I haven't written fanfiction in forever whoops. I got this idea from tumblr user officialtribble's list of "instead of coffee shop aus." I know this one is pretty short but I had a lot of fun so I'll probably write more. Yumikuri is ruining my life.


End file.
